Water World
Water World is the forth episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix Synopsis Brendan fights Bivalvan Plot is looking angrily at his computer, obviously not happy with Brendan deleting his files. Jared: Ah! How do I beat Brendan? He’s always so better than me! Jared has an idea! Jared: I know! I’ll get a partner! But who? looks at the aliens Brendan turned into so far. Jared: Right… Hyperspeed can’t go through water without slipping and Tetrahands is slow so… decides what to do. Jared: I know! I’ll get a water alien as a partner! goes to a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy with with robot-like aliens that shoot water. Jared: Right… Which one to get? of the robot-like aliens accidently shoots water at Jared. Bivalvan: Whoops! I didn’t see you there? Jared: You’ll be great! Bivalvan: Wait WHAT FOR? Jared: As a partner! Bivalvan: BUT I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU! Jared: Tough you’re still going. Bivalvan: WHAT THE HECK? takes Bivalvan on the ship, and flies off. Bivalvan: Why am I with you? Jared: Because a boy named Brendan told me to? Bivalvan: What? Jared: Yeah! He did! He even held me at gun point! Bivalvan: So this is all his planning? Jared: Yes! Bivalvan: Right! I’ll get that boy! Jared: Good! Bivalvan: Where is he? Theme Song is at the Icy Ice Cream store eating ice cream, when suddenly Bivalvan attacks. Brendan: Hi Mr. Unsuspecting robot! Bivalvan: Who are you? Brendan: Brendan! Bivalvan: DIE! shoots water at Brendan, this doesn’t harm him. Brendan: Umm… Other than get me wet, how is this going to kill me? Bivalvan: Umm… Good point… But anyway, Jared told me you told him to kidnap me! Brendan: Right! He lied. Bivalvan: No he didn’t! DIE! shoots water at Brendan again, Brendan in retaliation punches the Modelatrix, he turns into Hyperspeed. Hyperspeed: Alright dude, prepare to be defeated. begins shoots water on the floor, Hyperspeed goes to Bivalvan, but loses balance as he gets there. Hyperspeed: Whoa! What the heck? crashes into the wall, in which he gets it out. Hyperspeed: I am telling you! I did not tell Jared to get you! Bivalvan: Lies, Lies, ALL LIES! launches at Bivalvan, who goes flying into a bush. Hyperspeed: Ha! Not so tough now are ya? Bivalvan: Why did you tell Jared to take me from my homeworld? water at Hyperspeed, who dodges Hyperspeed: I DIDN’T! Bivalvan: Grr... TELL ME NOW YOU LITTLE LIAR! water at Hyperspeed, but this time it hits Hyperspeed: LISTEN TO ME! Bivalvan: Why? water at Hyperspeed, who dodges Hyperspeed: Because I have the truth! Bivalvan: As if! water at Hyperspeed, and thus Hyperspeed Surrenders. Hyperspeed: WHAT IS UP WITH YOU? Bivalvan: Sorry! But I don’t speak liar! runs off Hyperspeed: Grrrrr… END SCENE is seen talking with Jared, while Brendan is spying on him Bivalvan: He said he didn’t say he did. Jared: He’s lying! Brendan: More like your lying! Jared: Get him! Bivalvan: Right! punches the Modelatrix, he turns into Spiritus. Spiritus: I wanted Bug Bomber! Not Spiritus! Jared: HA! You really think you can win? Spiritus: Yes! If Bivalvan can’t see me, how can he? goes behind Bivalvan and hits him, while Bivalvan blindly shoots at the air, eventually Bivalvan hits Spiritus, because of this, his Intangibility and Invinsibility have been disabled. Spiritus: Oh man that’s cold! Bivalvan: Well what did you think it would be? Nice and warm? Spiritus: Well not this cold! Jared: Yeah… Now kill him! Spiritus: W-wait! Bivalvan! If I did tell Jared to abduct you, then you should ask him about the conversation! Jared: What? Bivalvan: Yeah, what else did you ask him? Jared: Uhh? Umm… Bivalvan: You’re stuttering! There’s something amiss here! Brendan: Yes! Since he can’t tell us, he obviously lied! Bivalvan: Did you lie to me? Jared: sighs, yes, yes I did. Bivalvan: Why? Jared: I wanted to kill Brendan for his watch. Bivalvan: Don’t you know killing is never the answer? Jared: It’s the question, and the answer is YES! uppercuts Bivalvan and runs away. Spiritus: I-is he g-gone? Bivalvan: Yes, he is gone… Spiritus: Good… at the Ice cream store, Brendan enjoys the rest of his ice cream while Bivalvan talks to him, with Jared spying on him. Jared: Modelatrix, YOU WILL SOON BE MINE! looks at the window, he shoots water at Jared. Bivalvan: Anyway, I saw a friend of mine earlier before that jerk abducted me saying he was having trouble with a scanner, and do you know what I said? Brendan: Scan mode on? of a sudden, the Modelatrix starts flashing green and blue, then a voice says UNKNOWN DNA SAMPLE AQUIRED AND ADDED TO PLAYLIST 2. Bivalvan: Umm… What was that? Brendan: I don’t know… goes through all his aliens and sees Bivalvan’s face on one of the Modelatrix icons, he punches the Modelatrix, he turns into an Orishan! Much to Bivalvan’s shock. Bivalvan: Y-your me! Splashattack: Yeah… accidently shoots Bivalvan with water. Bivalvan: H-hey! Stop that! Splashattack: Sorry! stops shooting water at Bivalvan. So “Scan mode on” means I can get any Alien DNA Sample? Bivalvan: I guess, I didn’t invent it! Splashattack: Well I guess you should be going now, huh? Bivalvan: Yeah, everyone might be worried about me! Splashattack: Well I’ll see you around! Bivalvan: Okay then bye! Splashattack: Bye! leaves the ice cream shop to make a space ship. Splashattack: I don’t know what do now so umm… uhh… THE END! THE END! Major Events Brendan Meets Bivalvan for the first time. Characters Brendan Jared Bivalvan (first appearance) Aliens Used *Hyperspeed *Spiritus (accidental transformation, selected alien was Bug Bomber) *Splashattack Goofs *Brendan's hair was accidently drawn wrong. Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes